Chocolate
by Kajime
Summary: Algunas veces, la vida simplemente no es buena. Algunas otras, somos nosotros los que la hacemos no buena. Matt era este tipo de personas que se consideraban a sí mismas retrógradas y, en su caso particular, a mucha honra... MxMxOC Spoilers
1. Sobre Matt, él era

**"Chocolate"**

_By__: Kajime_

_Capítulo 1: Sobre Matt, él era…_

Algunas veces, la vida simplemente no es buena. Algunas otras, somos nosotros los que la hacemos no buena. Matt era este tipo de personas que se consideraban a sí mismas retrógradas y, en su caso particular, a mucha honra. Nada podía ser mejor para él, nada podía sobrepasar el utópico mundo que había construido en su amplio y bien escondido departamento. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba: un sofá indescriptiblemente cómodo, uno de los mejores ordenadores jamás usados por el hombre, ingresos multimillonarios bancarios (porque un hacker necesita de pequeñas contribuciones, no necesariamente con el beneplácito de sus benefactores, claro), tecnología de primera, una variada y completa selección de sus marcas favoritas de cigarros en el primer cajón de su cómoda y cerveza, mucha cerveza y comida en su cocina y heladera.

Claro que, si buscáramos encontrar una falla entre tanta belleza, lo único que podríamos mencionar es el hecho de que Matt, un hombre joven, salvaje, increíblemente apuesto y con hartas cantidades de dinero, aún anduviera sólo. Su única verdadera amante en esos 4 años habría sido su pequeña consola de videojuegos, la cual, incluso después de dejar Wammy's House, había conservado como única compañía, actualizándola con cada nueva evolución tecnológica que se daba en el mercado.

_"¿Qué puedo decir? Eres mi compañera de toda la vida…"_, solía decirle siempre que terminaba de contarle alguna de esas nuevas de la red, que él consideraba tragedias, como la vez en que una compañía europea de software de seguridad se las arregló para crear milagrosamente una cura al virus informático que se había tomado la molestia de crear por Navidad.

Mmm… ¿sexo? Bueno, claro que y por supuesto que Matt había tenido amantes humanas, pero el asunto era sólo ese: "SEXO". No es que él las consideraba amantes más que como compañeras de cama de una noche. Te das cuenta de ello apenas notas que nunca busca a la misma chica dos veces.

¿Qué cómo es¿Qué cosa¡Ah! Para describir el ritual de Matt, primero debería hablarte de sus gustos. Te diré que, contrario a lo que puedas pensar, le gustaban las mujeres serias y maduras, chicas que no fueran a molestarlo después de esa noche o confundieran el verdadero propósito del encuentro. Matt era tan masoquista… Le gustaban así porque el sentirse usado para dar placer le daba más libertad de usar para conseguir el suyo. Por otro lado, no le gustaban mucho las mujeres más altas que él y odiaba a las muy bajitas. Entre los 5 y 10 cm. menos que él eran perfectas. Le gustaban las de ojos claros y grandes y de colores de cabello bastante luminosos. No tenía distinción por el color, había probado de todo, pero tenía más simpatía por la piel blanca, el color lechoso lo excitaba con facilidad. Para él era como asociarlo a la pureza, lo hacía pensar que su nuevo juguete era una virgen, una virgen de ojos claros, cabellos dorados y… ¡Ah¡Casi lo olvidaba! Si había algo que Matt más odiara en una mujer era una obsesión, algo tan colectivo entre las féminas que esta era la principal razón de que Matt fuese tan selectivo y encontrara pocas candidatas: la obsesión por el chocolate.

Imagínate el problema. Primero, si Matt no tenía necesidad de sexo por ningún motivo salía de su casa durante la noche, a menos que se le hubiera terminado la cerveza o se le antojara comer alguna tontería en especial. Si se levantaba, salía a pasear por el primer centro de cacería que se le venía a la mente. Siempre respetaba eso porque era como una corazonada para él. Luego, entraba a un bar, de preferencia, uno con billar y buenos prospectos. Entonces, empezaba el ritual. Las que ya habían probado sus virtudes se limitaban a saludarle. Una que otra se atrevía a probar suerte y ver si Matt les invitaba una copa dependiendo de que tan bueno recordara que fue el sexo. Luego de eso, las chicas se alejaban y comentaban entre ellas acerca de sus experiencias con el niño. Si ninguna se animaba pronto a acercarse, Matt pasaba sus ojos por el bar y vaciaba lenta y pausadamente su copa mientras buscaba algún bonito y nuevo rostro. Ubicada la ganadora de la noche de placer, Matt se las arreglaba con el jefe de cantina que, en la mayoría de los casos, solía ser un gran amigo suyo y que se complacía en ayudarle con sus galanterías por una módica suma de dinero.

Ahora, si bien es cierto que la fama ayuda, con las chicas eso puede ser cierto o no. Si tú, cómo parte de ese círculo femenino, ves una noche a Matt, el chico del que todas comentan maravillas y proezas, el banquete único, el cual nunca volverás a probar una vez lo disfrutes, podrías reaccionar de dos maneras. La primera, y suponiendo que eres muy dueña de ti misma y sabes lo que haces, irás a su encuentro y aceptarás los tragos que te invite mientras llevan a cabo la "entrevista". Si todo sale bien, podrás pasar a una de las salas cómodas y privadas que tenga para ofrecer el bar o, si lo mencionas sutilmente y en el momento justo, con suerte acabarías en la habitación de un bonito y agradable hotel de citas. Si hiciste eso, pues felicidades y buen provecho. Tu segunda reacción que, o te la provocan los nervios o la ignorancia de esta pequeña pero crucial información, es llevar los primeros pasos bien para luego morder el polvo en la entrevista. Si hablas muchos, deberías hacerte un favor y morderte la lengua porque, a menos que la menciones acompañada del "odio el", la palabra "chocolate" te dejaría un amargo sabor apenas vieras al pelirrojo levantarse y, despidiendo a algunas chicas, dejar un fajo de billetes en la barra al retirarse sin siquiera decirte una palabra. Claro que, si tienes mucha suerte y alguno de esos santos te está protegiendo, por más tonteras que hagas acabarías teniendo la mejor noche de tu vida. Sólo deberías procurar no aburrirlo, así que te hubiera aconsejado que te callaras. Aunque esto es hablar hipotéticamente. No estoy diciendo que alguien como tú hubiera hecho todo eso. Matt era así con todas sus amantes o al menos con sus compañeras de una sola noche.

¿Lo que las mujeres veíamos en Matt? Personalmente, cuando fui al bar esa noche a ver a Grace, una amiga que hace siglos no había visto, me sentía tan emocionada por volvernos a encontrar pero, apenas nos sentamos, el primer tema del que se puso a hablar fue de la maravillosa noche que había pasado el día anterior. Primero, la encuentro ganándose la vida como ayudante y mesera en un bar, dando servicios de compañía ocasionalmente. Aunque tampoco pienso que el arte del sexo y las salidas por placer con extraños sean algo del todo malo. Cada quien a lo suyo. Segundo, ni bien dejamos de abrazarnos, me dice: _"No tienes idea de lo que me pasó anoche…"_, y empezó a hablarme de un tal Matt que yo no conocía, no me interesaba y del que, después de toda la charla, terminé considerando un total Casanova, el típico playboy de los que piensan que las mujeres son todas fáciles y se ligan a la que quieren cuando se les antoja.

Por lo que puedes notar, todas las otras mujeres de su entorno estaban prácticamente locas por él. El punto de la obsesión era tal que todas las chicas que habían pasado por su lecho llevaban como una especia de aura, un aire de superioridad, una condición de estatus, que las colocaba por encima de las que aún soñaban con él y mucho más arriba de aquellas que por su condición física o por su gusto por el chocolate nunca podrían tocarlo. No obstante, si él te invitó y te descartó por que te delataste con el chocolate, el simple hecho de que te haya considerado te colocaba en el segundo peldaño de esa jerarquía.

Ellas, todas, siempre lo querían, lo deseaban. Me pregunto si es que acaso nunca se dieron cuenta de que él las usaba. Supongo que está bien catalogar por lo bueno que puede ser alguien en la cama, pero… Sí, tal vez tengas razón. Quizá sí se dieron cuenta, quizá sí sabían que él las consideraba carne y gustaba usarlas, marcarlas y luego abandonarlas. Quién lo diría. Admito que tampoco te equivocas esta vez. El hecho de que él fuera así, tan misterioso, tan cerrado pero desinhibido en la intimidad es lo que hacía a las mujeres tener esa fijación y deseo por él. Sí, también conocí a muchas que alegaban amarlo pero nunca se lo hubiesen dicho porque eran consientes de la unilateralidad de su amor y, además, eran mujeres demasiado orgullosas para admitir el impacto que había tenido en ellas una noche de sexo. Mmm… pues, no las culpo. Te diré que, por un tiempo, yo también fui una de esas mujeres. No podía comprender el porqué de que me sintiera así. Claro que, cuando acepté, estaba totalmente segura de lo que estaba haciendo y era totalmente consiente de las consecuencias que me acarrearía. Por más que no se dio el ritual y podría haberme rehusado, había algo en él que me llevó a continuar lo que él empezó. Sí, él tenía algo, algo de lo cual no podías escaparte. Incluso ahora creo que me sería imposible decir con certeza que hizo que me enamorara de él en ese momento, que me hizo aceptar perder mi virginidad con él.

No, no me molestaría relatarte eso. Ahora, creo que ni a él le molestarías y, si es por servirle de algo, no me importaría contarte todo. Lamentablemente, ya es muy tarde. Si, es una lástima. Supongo que no podemos hacer nada. Hay una gran diferencia horaria. Claro, esperaré tu llamada mañana. ¿A la misma hora? Perfecto. Sí, estaré aquí. Sí. Hasta mañana.

* * *

Hola!! Gracias a los ninios y ninias que leyeron mi fic n.n El siguiente cap saldrá pronto o-o Tengo muchas clases aburridas donde inspirarme xDD Bueno, se supone que el disclaimer va al inicio pero, si lo ponía ahí arriba, me mataba la atmósfera T.T So, ahí les va xD 

Disclaimer: - Death Note no me pertenece ;-; Si así fuese Matt y Mello, incluso L-chan nunca se habrían muerto ToT, la serie seria yaoi de todas formas xDDD y, de alguna forma, Light no se habría vuelto loco o-o Anyway, se agradece a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba por tan buena historia 8D

Bueno, ahora sí me voy o.o Besos!!! Eeeeeeiiiiioooozzzzz!!! n.-


	2. Sobre mí, que amaba el chocolate…

**"Chocolate"**

_By__: Kajime_

_Capítulo 2: Sobre mí, que amaba el chocolate…_

Recuerdo que mi madre siempre me dijo que el destino es una moneda de dos caras. Sí, lo que oíste, una moneda, y, también me dijo que, a veces, esta moneda cae de lado, jugando con nosotros. Ella murió por uno de esos juegos del destino. Si la moneda hubiera caído como debía seguro que ella habría decidido perder aquel vuelo, tomar más en cuenta su condición, y aún estaría aquí conmigo. No, mi padre aún sigue vivo. Incluso tengo una agradable madrastra. No soy una cenicienta que se condena y vive sola en su apartamento. Bueno, decidí estudiar aquí porque así no interferiría con la relación de mi padre y mi madrastra. Además, creo que fue lo mejor ya que, poco después me enteré que ella estaba gestando. ¿Puedes creerlo? Mi hermanito me debe considerar una anciana, aunque es bastante lindo y muy agradable. Pues, nunca los tuvieron cuando era pequeña. No, ningún problema, sólo que mi padre no quería tener hijos por miedo a que eso me afectara. Supongo que entonces cuando salí fuera de casa y empecé a hacer mi vida se sintió con más libertad para ello. Sé que Margory es comprensiva y una mujer muy noble, además de una excelente madre sustituta para mí, pero no dudo que haya sufrido la decisión de mi padre de no tener hijos.

En ese entonces me mudé a New York y empecé a estudiar medicina. A decir verdad, lo hice porque ese era el gran deseo de mi madre. Ella terminó estudiando enfermería porque aprobó el examen de una de las mejores escuelas y no tuvo corazón para decirle a mi abuelo que su verdadero deseo era ser médico, una carrera mucho más costosa en esos tiempos. Un año después de que me estableciera aquí recibí la llamada de una antigua amiga. Ella solía ser mi vecina y era como una hermana y una mejor amiga para mí, a pesar de que tuviéramos dos años y medio de diferencia en edad. Aunque siempre había sido muy rebelde y, como pronostiqué, una noche, sin previo aviso, terminó escapándose de su casa. Sí, desapareció. Sólo me dejó una carta en la que se disculpaba y me explicaba todos sus porqués y en el que prometía que seguramente el destino nos dejaría vernos de nuevo alguna vez. Afortunadamente, no se equivocó. En su llamada, me comentó que uno de sus amigos de cama le habló de mí. _Cuando me dijo "es bastante atractiva, brillante y viene de Holanda", pensé en ti, pero no me quedaron dudas cuando agregó "lástima que siempre ande ocupada y que no le gusten las fiestas" no me quedó la menor duda_. Eso fue exactamente lo que me dijo en su primera llamada. Aunque, claro, comparada con ella, muchas chicas que conozco pasarían de tontas y aburridas. Ella siempre fue un ser muy libre, demasiado quizá. Me hace pensar que el hecho de que ella y yo llegáramos a ser amigas se debió exactamente a eso. Nuestras diferencias nos complementaban y, en aquel entonces, Grace me dio muchas cosas que tal vez yo nunca sea capaz de retribuirle.

Cuando me llamó, la emoción que sentí por el reencuentro fue tan grande que pase los dos días que restaban para nuestro encuentro en un total estado de ansiedad casi histérico. Sí, ya sé que suena gracioso, pero tendrías que verme. Al menos no me pongo frenética. Aunque, naturalmente, hablamos mucho por teléfono esos dos días. En sí, me dio un gran resumen de lo que fue su aventura después de fugar de casa. Me contó cómo llegó a Estados Unidos, y también que decidió nunca ir a la universidad ya que había descubierto que su vocación no tenía nada que ver con un título y un empleo corriente. No me sorprendí mucho de todo eso. Grace siempre ha sido una chica fuerte y bastante segura de sí misma. Es de esas mujeres que puedes considerar "de armas tomar". Lo que sí me sorprendía era como siempre le encontraba una salida a todo y que nunca se ponía bajo presión, ni siquiera parecía preocupada, aún cuando estuviera atravesando lo que se consideraría un episodio particularmente apocalíptico en la vida de cualquier otro ser humano. En fin, llegó el fin de semana y el sábado por la noche, justo como lo acordamos, me dirigí a Cork Avenue, hogar de una de las concentraciones de los centros nocturnos más conocidos y frecuentados de la gran manzana. Tan bien resguardados que ni incluso Kira había podido tocarlos, aunque, de alguna manera, siempre se supo que tarde o temprano caerían. No, ni me preguntes, ni yo misma estoy 100 segura de cómo Grace llegó ahí y de cómo fue que se hizo con tanta reputación. Lo sumo que me dijo fue que uno de sus clientes era bastante influyente y que, para su suerte, él la había elegido como su favorita. No, no me dijo quien era. Si no sé su nombre mucho menos sabré si es un mafioso o algo por estilo. Bueno, ella se apareció con un pequeño séquito, compañeras de trabajo. Cuando la vi, me costó reconocerla. Su hermosa cabellera roja había crecido increíblemente y ahora era ondulada, nada comparado con el lacio corto que siempre le vi lucir. Se veía mucho más imponente con esa minifalda negra, unas botas que hasta ahora le envidio (también tengo ciertas vanidades, como toda mujer) y rodeada de criaturas casi o igual de hermosas que ella. Recuerdo que en ese momento reparé en que yo simplemente había llevado unos jeans, unas bonitas botas que recién había comprado, un polo largo y un chaleco sin mangas encima. Estaba bonita, pero ellas tenían más atributos, o al menos los mostraban más. En lo que pensaba en ello, Grace corrió hacia mí y me saltó encima. Sí, ahora me causa risa, podría decirse que me atacó, pero con un fuerte y asfixiante abrazo y luego me besó las mejillas como si fuera, no sé, un peluche o un bebé. Por un momento, me sentí bastante apenada, porque todo el centro estaba ganándose con la escenita, pero luego pude respirar y también la abracé y correspondí a todos sus mimos. Me presentó a sus amigas, chicas que trabajaban con ella en el bar y que normalmente eran su equipo. Luego, las 4 me guiaron hasta el bar en el que trabajaban y fue ahí, en "The Poisoned Apple", donde una semana después, conocí a Matt.

Esa primera noche, Grace me tuvo toda la velada contándome acerca de su experiencia maravillosa con el chico del que luego me enteré que todas las chicas que trabajaban en el bar estaban o enamoradas o deseosas. Lo que en un principio no me entraba en la cabeza era porqué les gustaba a tantas y luego, lo que incluso me molestó, fue que casi todas estaban casi idiotizadas con él, al punto de considerarlo un medidor de poder. Lo mucho que te hayas relacionado con él, lo mucho mejor… ¿"dama de compañía"?, que eras. Como sea que fuere, yo salí de ahí con la peor de las imágenes que te puedes hacer de una persona. Grace habló conmigo luego para poder hablarme más seriamente de nuestros propios asuntos y me invitó a visitarla el siguiente sábado si no tenía alguna tarea o examen o cosas que leer. No, lo hacía por molestar. Siempre me consideró un ratón de biblioteca. No puedo evitar que me gusten los libros. Bueno, el viernes me llamó para pedirme que nos viéramos más temprano y que la acompañara de compras. Esa noche, me hizo entrar al bar con una falda tableada a cuadros, una blusa que, a Dios gracias, pude mantener decente y unos bonitos botines, que según ella eran adorables. Al final, parecía una especie de ramera en entrenamiento o, en todo caso, la inocentemente coqueta hermanita menor de alguna de ellas. Lo segundo fue lo que él dijo. Entró y saludó a Paul, o a "dady" como le decían las chicas, y como si estuviera acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, se recostó sobre la barra con su cerveza y volteó distraídamente a vernos. En esa mesa, estábamos Grace, yo y 6 chicas más, que por alguna razón no dejaban de pasarme la mano por el cabello y, creo que, en dos ocasiones, me pasaron la mano por el pecho alegando que yo era bastante esponjosa. Bueno, Grace hacía ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo antes, así que no estaba del todo asustada que digamos. Yo no le presté mucha atención en ese momento, no hasta que Grace y Meredy se pusieron a verlo y comentar nuevamente sobre la noche de Grace. Para mí fue un "¡Vaya! Así que ese es Matt". Aunque, viéndolo bien, no me pareció nada mal. Tenía que admitir que tenía atractivo, aunque no comprendía por qué usaba esas antiparras. Al parecer, no le gustaban las masas y me percaté que ya se había dado cuenta de que toda nuestra mesa lo miraba, lo mismo con el resto de chicas. Tal vez te parezca que exagero, pero te juro que parecía que todas las chicas, aún si estaban ocupadas con otros clientes, se las arreglaban para poder verlo al menos por unos momentos. En ese momento, volvió distraídamente su mirada a nuestra dirección y, recién entonces, se percató que había una chica nueva en esa mesa, o al menos una que nunca había visto. No tenía idea de en qué pensaba en ese momento, porque se detuvo a verme y no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Yo fingí no darme cuenta. Además, tampoco tenía mucho interés en ser otra en la lista, pero no pude evitar ese sentimiento de sentirme observada incluso hasta en lo más profundo de mí que su mirada me hacía sentir. Cass, una de las chicas, me acarició el cabello y me susurró al oído que, por si no me había dado cuenta, él me estaba mirando. Yo conteste despreocupadamente un "¡Ah¿En serio?" y volteé a verlo. Cruzamos las miradas durante al menos un minuto, fue entonces cuando volvió su mirada a Paul, le hizo un comentario y de ahí, todo el bar lo vio dirigirse a la salida sacando un pequeño gameboy del bolsillo. Las chicas se lamentaron la partida. Yo continué observando la puerta por donde había salido un momento más, antes de responderle a Grace que no estaba interesada en alguien así cuando me preguntó que pensaba de él y que se había sentido acaparar su atención. Aún puedo recordar los rostros atónitos de las chicas a mí alrededor. Creo que nadie había dicho eso antes que yo. Sí, lo de "no estoy interasada", y estoy segura que muchas me tomaron por tonta o por lo menos me vieron como una ignorante. Grace se levantó a buscar más bebidas, alegando que ya se le había terminado la anterior. Esa noche, llegué a mi casa no muy segura de nada. Me sentía bien conmigo misma. _Ese tipo es sólo otro idiota._ Aunque, por más que pensara en eso, después de unos días me di cuenta inconscientemente de algo: él no dejaba de estar en mis pensamientos.

No me aparecí por el bar como en un mes. Primero, tenía una buena cantidad de tareas que entregar y se me agotaba el tiempo para terminar un par de prácticas y estudiar para alguno que otro examen sorpresa de temporada. Hablaba con Grace regularmente y, cuando no podía salir, ella se daba la molestia de venir y acompañarme en mis noches en vela. Me fue de gran ayuda, porque a veces no tenía ni tiempo de hacer los quehaceres y menos prepararme algo decente que comer. No me mencionó para nada a Matt. Sólo la primera noche hizo un comentario. La noche en que lo conocí, después de verme, se volvió a su departamento sin tomar compañera. Nadie lo vio en ningún otro lugar y ninguna chica afirmó haber estado con él esa noche. Por supuesto que a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo lo que sea que él haga. Grace tomó mi comentario como el cierre de la conversación y cambió de tema. Ya después de pasado el caos de medio ciclo, nos fuimos a un spa (la idea fue suya, aunque tampoco me negué) a tratar de quitarme el cansancio y el estrés sobrevivientes a mis casi perfectas calificaciones. Fue ahí cuando me lo pidió, como si nada, si quería ir al bar el fin de semana. Supongo que mi cerebro estaba en las nubes por ese masaje ya que acepté sin ninguna queja. Mucho menos me había acordado de que probablemente Matt podría aparecer por ahí. Los exámenes me habían hecho bien, porque casi lo habían sacado de mi cabeza y junto con él, mis tontas dudas acerca de… Bueno, eso no es muy importante. No, ahora no. Te lo diré en su momento. En fin, me pregunto cómo es que las cosas parecen tan premeditadas, tan bien preparadas por el destino. Si yo no hubiera aceptado ir esa noche, probablemente nunca hubiera terminado viviendo lo que viví, no hubiese sentido todo lo bueno y lo malo y no los hubiese tenido a ellos tampoco. Yo simplemente acepté y ese fue el gatillo que cambió mi vida.

Aparecimos en el Bar a eso de las 10, el ambiente se notaba más cargado que las veces anteriores, también había un mayor número de clientes esa noche. Afortunadamente, no llamé mucho la atención ya que yo misma había decidido mi vestuario para esa noche. Saludé a Paul y me senté en la barra a charlar con él. Grace se había ido minutos antes a la mesa de un cliente. Paul también era bastante amigable. Con sus casi 50 años, bien podría haber sido mi padre. Su cabello eran tan dorado y brillante como el mío, una nariz fina, unos bonitos ojos grises y una sonrisa afable que animaba a todos. Me sirvió un Martini y me preguntó acerca de la universidad. Al parecer, Grace le había comentado que no regresaba a visitarlos a causa de mis exámenes. También me comentó, guiñándome un ojo, que algunos de sus clientes habían preguntado por mí. La verdad, no sé si fue cierto o no. Yo me lo tomé a broma. Terminé mi Martini y aproveché que unas chicas se acercaron a pedir bebidas y me levanté al baño. Cuando regresé, él estaba sentado en mi lugar. Uno de los cantineros le acercaba una cerveza. Entonces, supongo que se sintió observado (relativamente, ya que, como te había dicho, incluso con clientes, las otras chicas se las arreglaban para verlo) ya que giró su rostro hacia mí. Me di cuenta de que estaba parada como una tonta en medio camino, así que avance y me senté a su lado. Después de todo, yo no tenía nada con él. No debería molestarme en absoluto que fuera él quien estaba sentado a mi lado. Simplemente fui, me senté y lo saludé como haría con cualquier chico que me hubiese estado viendo en una fiesta. Él me devolvió el saludo y eso fue todo. En lo que Paul se desocupó y volvió a vernos, no cruzamos ni una palabra, ni siquiera nos miramos. Él se limitó a tomar su cerveza y yo, por mi parte, me conseguí otro Martini. Paul se apareció sonriente con un alegre "_Matt, hace mucho que no te veía"_.Matt le extendió la mano a Paul y sonrió medianamente. _"Mi_ instinto te favoreció hoy. Aunque por lo que veo tienes todo lleno." Paul le tendió una nueva cerveza y me echó una mirada. Le dijo que, de hecho, lo veía bastante bien acompañado, y al momento se disculpó y se retiró a atender a otros clientes. Matt sacó un cigarro y lo encendió. Me miró por un segundo y se centró en fumar. Así pasaron unos minutos, aunque los sentí largos y horrendamente pesados. Las bocanadas de humo que salían de su boca, los tragos de cerveza que daba continuamente. Terminé mi Martini y, después de tratarlo conmigo misma, resolví hablarle. Ya lo había saludado después de todo. Me volví hacía él y empecé a decirle "Oye…", pero él me cortó, diciendo algo como "lástima que sean verdes" sin quitar la mirada de la cerveza. Yo me quedé algo tonta. No lo entendí y no sabía que responder. Estuve pensando la respuesta cuando, de súbito, se escuchó una fuerte explosión, que llenó de polvo la avenida y sacudió el bar. Recuerdo que escuche gritos, yo grite. Una segunda explosión. Los vidrios colapsaron. Podía oír a las personas corriendo afuera en las calles, tratando de escapar. Grace corrió hacia mí. Paul salió como un rayó hacia la parte de atrás y mandó a las chicas y los cantineros a llevar a todos los clientes a la salida trasera. Lo escuché balbucear algo con uno de los clientes acerca de que ya habían llegado a allí también. Estábamos esperando nuestro turno para salir cuando la puerta de la entrada colapsó y un grupo de hombres, al parecer, oficiales de policía, entraban armados a capturar a todo a quién pudieran. Lo peor se inició entonces. Como te mencioné, a esos bares no iba gente del todo corriente. Muchos de los hombres iban acompañados de un pequeño grupo de guardaespaldas bien armados y, por lo que vi entonces, bastante bien entrenados. Las luces del local se apagaron y ya casi no podía ver, sólo nos iluminaban levemente algunas luces del exterior. El tiroteo continuaba. Me agaché y salí prácticamente a rastras de ahí siguiendo por donde había ido el resto. Paul, Grace y algunas otras chicas nos esperaban. Matt salió poco después, arma en mano. Le dijo a Paul que él nos sacaría. Se nos unieron otro tanto de hombres armados. Uno era el cliente especial de Grace. Entonces, Paul nos dijo a todas que nos moviéramos. Matt no dijo una palabra más. Se limitó a sacar una segunda arma, encenderse un cigarrillo y avanzar al lado de Paul, en caso de que nos estuviese esperando una emboscada y, así fue, avanzamos tres cuadra creo, cuando otro grupo se lanzó a cazarnos en medio del laberinto de calles. Entonces, ocurrió lo inevitable. Los que quedaban salieron corriendo despavoridos entre los callejones. Matt eliminó limpiamente a no menos de 6 de ellos. Corrí hacía una de las calles cuando escuché que Grace gritó. Me volví a verla. Al parecer casi la alcanzó una bala. Paul la jaló con él y desaparecieron por una esquina, con dos hombres detrás de ellos. Oía a Grace gritar mi nombre en esa dirección y, en eso, lo oí a él. _¡Cuídado!_ Una bala se dirigía hacia mí. Cerré mis ojos un instante y, cuando me día cuenta, él me tenía agarrada por los hombros. Alzó su pistola y disparó a tres blancos. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Matt, tirando de mi brazo, me sacó corriendo ahí. Ambos corrimos por calles que ni siquiera podría reconocer ahora. Sólo sé que, cuando nos detuvimos, recién pude darme cuenta que el olor metálico que hace rato había percibido provenía de su antebrazo. Estaba sangrando.

_Tenemos que verte eso, estás sangrando_, le dije. Él se miró el brazo sin mucha importancia. Al parecer, la adrenalina aún permanecía en su cuerpo. Me miró y me preguntó dónde vivía. Mi departamento quedaba bastante lejos de ese sitio, cualquiera que fuese. De por sí, estaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Grace había desaparecido y, sólo entonces, me percaté que, incluso después de más de un mes de reencuentro, aún no conocía su departamento o el lugar en el que vivía. Le pregunté a Matt y me respondió que a él no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas. _De todas formas, tenemos que verte esa herida. Apenas se te pase la euforia empezará a doler y, si no la tratas correctamente, se infectará._ Él me miró por un segundo y alegó que era un simple rasguño. _No me habría hecho esto si fueras más inteligente y hubieras huido como los otros._ Sí, el se hizo esa herida en ese momento. Cuando me protegió de la bala. Aunque sólo se hizo un rasgón. Se lo dije. _Sobre eso…_ _Gracias._ Sinceramente. Matt me volvió la mirada y me sonrió medianamente. Dijo algo como "_está bien, ni que fuera a morir por eso_" y empezó a moverse de nuevo. _No podemos quedarnos aquí, vamos._ Lo seguí por tres cuadras sin poder quitar los ojos de su herida. Fue entonces cuando vi una farmacia, sólo había que salir a la avenida, cruzar, entrar y comprar, y regresar al callejón. _Espérame un momento._ Se volteó y yo salí corriendo hacía la farmacia. Entré rápidamente y compré lo que creí necesario. Vendas, antisépticos, gasas, alcohol y algodón. El señor que atendía no me preguntó nada. Se limitó a cobrarse y empacarlo todo en una bolsa. Se le notaba con sueño, lo cual agradecí mucho. Ahora, sólo necesitaba volver a la callejuela. Salí de la farmacia a punto de cruzar para ver una patrulla de policía acercárseme. Los policías me miraron por un instante, entonces saludaron cortésmente y me preguntaron si no había visto nada irregular en los alrededores. Respondí que no y me atreví a preguntar por qué. Se limitaron a comentar sobre un operativo para exterminar los centros nocturnos ubicados cerca de allí. También me preguntaron que llevaba. Les mostré las vendas, alegando que eran para mi madre que tuvo un accidente mientras remodelaba el departamento. Después de eso, se convencieron de mi inocencia y me dijeron que mejor volviera a casa rápido. Acepté de buena manera la sugerencia y crucé. Me siguieron con la mirada un momento hasta que di la vuelta en la calle donde Matt me esperaba. Me llamó la atención. ¿_Estás loca? Podrían haberte atrapado._ Claro que yo no me quedé callada. _No seas tonto. ¿Acaso crees que alguien pensaría que soy una de las del bar así como estoy vestida?_ Me causó gracia la mirada que puso al verme. No había reparado mucho en mi vestuario antes. Seriamente, era imposible que sospecharan de mí. Mis pantalones negros, junto con ese largo abrigo felpadón beige y unas ballerinas nunca pasarían por el vestuario de una ninfa de la noche. Notó el paquete apenas volvimos a caminar y preguntó qué tenía allí. Le dije que fui a comprar vendas y otras cosas para tratar su herida. Entonces, no volvió hablar. Seguimos y seguimos caminando por lo que, según creo, fueron una hora y algo más. Ya hasta me parecía que íbamos en círculos y, por consiguiente, no tenía ni idea de en dónde estaba. Finalmente, terminamos en un edificio bastante extraño, descuidado y prácticamente abandonado. No parecía que hubiese mucha gente alrededor y menos gente en las construcciones cercanas. Abrió una puertecilla de un costado y me dijo que entrara. Lo miré dudosa un segundo, pero me lo pensé mejor y entre. No pensaba quedarme sola allí afuera. Además, él podría defenderme. Ya lo había hecho antes. Cerró la puerta y seguidamente, unas suaves luces se encendieron, iluminando un pasillo. El me adelantó y avanzó. Fui detrás suyo hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía un ascensor. Matt lo activo y subimos por él hasta el 7mo piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, no podía casi pronunciar palabra. Lo que ves fuera del edificio no te deja lugar a idea alguna de que alguien podría vivir dentro. Claro que, si Matt hubiese sido algo más ordenado se habría visto mucho mejor. De todas formas, era un acogedor lugar. Lleno de aparatos que, si bien no conocía, me hacía una idea de para qué servían, aunque no de para qué Matt los necesitaría. Entre lo que veía el lugar, Matt me alcanzó una cerveza mientras él abría su propia lata. Admito que no soy muy fanática de la cerveza, pero en ese momento mi sed fue más grande. Me termine la lata sin respirar y lo oí decir algo acerca de que nunca hubiera creído que alguien como yo bebiera así. Ya más tranquila, me quité el abrigo y me tuve que llevar una mano a los ojos. La picazón se incrementaba. Escuché un "_¿qué te pasa?"._ Le respondí que me picaban los ojos desde hace un rato, seguro me había entrado polvo. Le pedí prestado su baño y fui a enjuagarme. Me hizo muy bien. Además, me tuve que retirar los lentes de contacto, pero volví a la sala sin ningún malestar y hasta más fresca después de eso. _Bueno, vamos a ver tu herida, _le dije._ Necesito que te descubras el brazo._ Fui a sacar las vendas, el algodón y el alcohol. Cuando me volteé, se había quitado tanto el chaleco como el polo y observaba más atentamente la herida de su brazo que, después de tanto rato, había dejado de sangrar, pero se notaba de un color rojo intenso en carne viva. _Te dije que sólo el brazo. _Él me observó acercarme untando algo de alcohol en un pedazo de algodón. ¡_Wow! Espera un momento. ¿Vas a ponerme eso ahí?_ Me acerqué a él y, ante toda respuesta, le apliqué el algodón suavemente sobre la herida. Maldijo a sus anchas y yo me reí. Le dije que sólo los niños hacían eso. Me senté a su lado y le sujeté bien el brazo, pasando suavemente el algodón por la herida, limpiándola. _Arde¿sabes? Eso me pasa por salvarte._ Refunfuñó mientras yo tomaba un nuevo algodón y lo untaba con alcohol. Bueno, tenía razón, era mi culpa. Le dije que trataría que no le doliera así que empecé a soplar suavemente la herida después de pasarle el algodón sobre ella. Su cuerpo era bastante cálido. Incluso aún después de haberse descubierto en el frío de la madrugada la temperatura en su brazo seguía tórrida y su cuerpo emanaba el mismo calor. Me apresuré a ponerle los antisépticos y las gasas. Me molestaba sentirme observada. Ni siquiera quería levantar la mirada. Era la misma sensación de esa vez. Estaba terminando de ponerle la venda cuando él tomó mi mano sorpresivamente y la guió mientras aseguraba el vendaje con un gancho. Sin levantar la mirada, le dije _"bueno, ya está"_ y traté de zafar mi mano, pero él no la soltaba. Volvió a decir lo de "_lástima que sean verdes"._ Entonces, levanté la mirada balbuceando algo como _"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"_. Cuando sentí sus ojos en los míos y luego sus brazos rodeándome y acercándome hacía él. Yo me quedé nula. Ni siquiera reaccioné. Sólo lo miraba a los ojos. No los quitaba de encima de los míos. Entonces comprendí. Momentos antes, en el baño, me había retirado los lentes de contacto, los lentes de contacto verdes. Pero entonces surgió otra pregunta. Si bien no les gustaban los verdes¿por qué ahora aceptaba mis ojos celestes¿Qué tenía de especial el color? No recuerdo que Grace o las otras fueran todas de ojos celestes. Es más, Grace tiene ojos verdes. Retiré la vista e intenté soltarme. Él estuvo a punto de besarme. Naturalmente, él era más fuerte que yo, así que de nada sirvió mis forcejeos. Aunque, contrario a lo que pensé, me abrazó nuevamente, más dulcemente y empezó a besarme la cabeza, acariciar mi rostro, como intentando calmarme. Me dijo que me calmara, me llamo princesa, dijo que si no quería estaba bien. Me había esperado por 4 años, así que podría esperar un poco más. Yo simplemente no entendí, pero me sentí más relajada y hasta me apoyé en él y dejé que me abrazara. En ese momento, me dí cuenta que, aun sin querer, sin conocerlo del todo, él me gustaba. Era tan amable y tan dulce, que no podía evitar sentirme bien con él. Me sentía segura y cálida entre sus brazos. Y así, le devolví la mirada y dejé que me besara, y ese beso desató la reacción en cadena. Si antes sólo sabía que me gustaba y me hacía sentir bien, luego de esa noche él se volvió todo para mí. ¡Ah! Luego, conversando con Grace, me convencí que lo que tenía era amor y que, para mi desgracia, me consumiría, aunque eso no se lo dije a ella ni a nadie, no hasta que lo conocí a él, a Mello.

En la mañana, me levanté totalmente desvirginada y agotada. Matt aún dormía a mi lado. Verlo así, desnudo, inocente y tan despreocupado entre las sábanas, es una de las vistas más hermosas que aprecié en mi vida. Nunca podrías pensar que así se veía el hombre que, con arma en mano, murió asesinado después de un frustrado ataque terrorista. Cómo me gustaría que todas las personas tuvieran la oportunidad de verlo así. Bueno, por eso estoy hablando contigo. ¿También quieres saber eso? Bueno, te lo comentaré con más detalle en lo que venga. Esta es bastante especial y quisiera conservarla para mí. Bueno, volviendo a la historia, salí de la cama y me vestí rápidamente. No lo quise despertar y aún no me sentía en confianza como para tomar una ducha o saquear su refrigerador en busca de alimento. Me quedé observándolo un poco más y recordé que sí había algo que podía comer. El día anterior, saliendo al bar había comprado una barra de chocolate. No me la había terminado, así que el resto seguía en mi bolso. Fui al salón y tomé mi bolso. La barra de chocolate estaba ahí y aún era comestible. Saqué el empaque y empecé a comérmela animadamente. Estaba bastante hambrienta después de esa noche. Justo entonces, lo escuché estirándose y bostezando en la habitación. Me acerqué y me senté al pie de la cama. Lo saludé y él se volvió a verme. Entonces, de la nada, me sujetó la muñeca fuertemente y me dijo: _¿Qué estás comiendo?_ Yo le dije que me estaba lastimando y que quería que me soltara. Me arrancó el chocolate y lo lanzó a un lado de la habitación y, puso una mirada que me causó mucho miedo en ese momento, después sólo balbuceaba cosas como "_¿Por qué te pareces tanto¿Por qué también lo haces?"_. Finalmente, conseguí soltarme y corrí fuera de la habitación, tomé mi abrigo y mi bolso y salí corriendo por donde recordaba había entrado la noche anterior. Él no me llamó ni nada. Mientras corría me acordé que nunca le había dicho mi nombre y que él era prácticamente un extraño para mí, y que aún así yo… En ese momento pensé muchas cosas. No sé cómo, después de correr un poco por unas cuadras, salí a una avenida y encontré a un taxi, con el que llegué a mi casa. No lo vi en cinco días.

Retomé mis estudios con el inicio de la semana. Me entere que Grace estaba bien. Ella y Paul fueron auxiliados por su cliente especial. Tuvieron suerte. Me llamó apenas pudo. Le conté todo por el teléfono, aunque a grandes rasgos. Ella no me dijo nada. Se limitó a animarme y a decirme que iría a verme cuanto antes pudiera. Yo le dije que no se preocupará. Estaba bien y no tenía problemas. Además, era consciente de lo que hacía, así que tomaba la responsabilidad del asunto. Y así pasó la semana de estudios. Nadie notó algo raro en mí porque me desenvolvía tan normalmente como de costumbre y estudiaba más entusiastamente que antes. El viernes, estaba saliendo con unos amigos del campus y, sin esperármelo, lo vi recostado en el muro de la entrada. Mis amigas se lo quedaron mirando como si nunca hubieran visto a un chico. Bueno, era Matt, un pelirrojo bien vestido, de brazos cruzados, cigarro en la boca y antiparras. Se veía bastante interesante y, bueno, creo que él de por sí ya era atractivo. Nuevamente, me sentí rigurosamente observada y mis amigos se percataron de que me observaba porque Nathan me preguntó si lo conocía. Le respondí que iría a ver que quería, que todo estaba bien. Me acerqué algo a él y lo saludé. Entonces, ocultó las manos en los bolsillos y empezó su discurso. _"Lo siento. _Lamento_ si te lastimé." _Le respondí que no se preocupara, que además yo acepté y, estaba a punto de irme cuando le escuché decir _"Alice, vamos"_. Y se volvió y caminó hacia el final de la calle. Yo le pregunté a dónde mientras se alejaba. Mi casa quedaba para el otro lado, pero, por otra parte, él lo sabía, me había llamado por mi nombre. Miré a mis amigos y lo miré a él, estaba a punto de doblar la esquina, entonces, aún no me explico cómo, un reflejo inconsciente se apoderó de mi cuerpo y, cuando me di cuenta, mis piernas se movían por el mismo camino que él había seguido. Y así, sin más, lo seguí.

Esta vez, llegados a su departamento, él mismo fue quien sacó unas barras de chocolate. Eran unas barras de una marca inglesa bastante grandes y no las había encontrado desde que salí de Europa. Eran mis favoritas. Abrió un empaqué y retirando la envoltura, me acercó la tableta a la boca. Yo mordí un pedazo generoso del chocolate. Hace mucho que no lo comía y ese chocolate me volvía loca. Lo estaba saboreando cuando empezó a besarme. Un beso de chocolate. Aún no entendía por qué la persona que se suponía odiaba a los amantes del chocolate hiciera eso, pero no me importó. Correspondí y lo abracé y esa vez, no sólo fuimos él y yo en la cama. Esa vez había chocolate en todos lados. Sí, él se trajo las barras a la cama y se pasó todo el rato jugando con ellas. Me las daba de comer, las pasaba por su cuerpo y por el mío, y, contrario a la primera vez, me instaba a participar más activamente. La vez pasada, él sólo había tomado, pero esa vez él me pedía a mí que también tomara de él. Amé tanto eso que hice todo lo que me pedía. Lo besé, lo acaricié, lo abracé intensamente y grité su nombre. Ya era de noche cuando acabamos. Él me tenía abrazada, bien estrujada contra su cuerpo. Yo estaba cansada. Ambos lo estábamos. Sonreíamos. Entonces, me besó, acarició mi cabeza suavemente, yo besé dulcemente su vendaje y, lo último que le escuché decir antes de que cayéramos dormidos fue _"Dulce Mello"_. En ese momento no le tome mucha importancia. Me pareció un cumplido, un apodo cariñoso. No obstante, sólo pasaron unos meses hasta que conociera el significado de ese nombre.

Bueno, es todo por esta noche. Ya es bastante tarde. La siguiente historia es bastante larga. ¿Te molestaría llamarme más temprano? Claro, por mí no hay problema. La verdad, también me parece algo complicado hacer esto por teléfono. Me gustaría poder conocerte, así podríamos hablar más tranquilamente. Sí, entiendo que estés ocupado. Bien, esperaré tu llamada. Buenas noches.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!! n.n Gomen!!! Sé que me demoré .-. Ocurre que los finales de la uni me retrazaron n-nUUU Ojalá les gusté el cap. También esta mucho más larguito o.o Sean felices Ahora! A responder los reviews!!! non

Kamimura: Gracias xD Me costó decidir la perspectiva de Matt, pero me alegra que te gustara ;o; (emotion) Ojalá me sigas leyendo xD

Ero-Izumi: Odio a las Mary-Sue!!!! (saca armas mortales) Bue, Alice no es una ninia extremista. Es... ¿normal? Aunque no es tan sociable del tipo de ir a fiestas o tener muchas parejas xD Bue, la irás conociendo de a pocos n.n Gracias por el review :D

x Aru x: Tu review me impactó! Gracias xD Ojalá te guste el cap o.o No trae yaoi (por el momento), pero ahora que salga Mello habrá fanservice xD Se ve que te percastaste de las cosillas del fic :P Me gustan tus ideas, hasta creo que las pondré o.o Aunque ahora no xD En su debido tiempo saldrá todo (muajajaja!!) Anyway, un kissu! Sigue leyendo xD

A.S.Miyamoto: Vaya! Perspectiva crítica! nOn Gracias, Miya xD Ojalá el cap te satisfaga :D

Sayuki de la Mort: Especial!!! non Arigatou! Ojalá el cap te guste xD No te defraudaré como primer OC que lees de DN xD

Bueno, ahora sí, me fui o.o Eeeeeeiiiiioooozzzz!!!! n.-

P.D: Ah!! Agárrense! Me conseguí el How to Read 13 y pss, Mello es 2 cosas xD Más alto y mayor que Matt xDDDD Por 3 meses y tres cm :D Enjoy! n.-


	3. Sobre Mello, a quien yo reflejaba

**"Chocolate"**

_By: __Kajime_

_Capítulo 3: Sobre Mello, a quien yo reflejaba…_

Todo tiene un inicio y un fin. Incluso las cosas buenas, también, se pueden terminar un día. Nunca sabes cuando tu vida da un giro, ni tampoco cuando, de improviso, terminas dándote de cara con la verdad. Yo vivía en una especie de paraíso, un Edén construido entre Matt y yo. Él era mi sol y yo giraba en torno a él. Sí, a ese punto me había absorbido. Y todo lo que él quisiera, todo lo que él pedía, yo se lo daba.

Desde que iniciamos nuestra relación, mi vida, la de ambos, tuvo un cambio radical. Él, quien nunca antes había llevado a nadie a su departamento, empezó sorprendiéndome con una bonita llave una mañana. Yo también le di una copia de mi llave, aunque supongo que no hizo falta porque paraba más tiempo donde Matt que en mi propio departamento. Luego de eso, dejó de frecuentar los nuevos centros nocturnos que ahora actuaban ilícitamente, todos ligados y bien protegidos por las distintas mafias y organizaciones del lugar. Grace se había convertido en la principal y en la administradora de uno de estos, patrocinado por su cliente favorito. A penas se hubo establecido, nos envío una invitación (me la envió a mí, ella nunca conoció el apartamento de Matt). Matt no quería salir. Como ya no iba a ningún bar buscando compañía, yo tenía que cargar con las funciones que todas las demás mujeres hacían. ¡Dios! Siempre le decía que era un depravado. Parecía que nunca tenía suficiente. Lo saqué a rastras esa noche para visitar el nuevo club nocturno de Grace (lo sé, yo incumpliendo las reglas¿verdad?). Lo que no esperaba era encontrar a un buen número de las chicas del bar. Desearía tener la copia de la cinta de esa noche de alguna de las cámaras de seguridad del lugar. Entré con Matt que me tenía bien agarrada de la cintura (muchos hombres me habían estado observando, por no decir otras cosas, mientras llegábamos). Para entonces, sólo Grace lo sabía y no estaba del todo segura hasta dónde había llegado la relación ya que tampoco tuvimos mucho tiempo de comunicarnos después de las últimas llamadas. Yo estaba con la falda que había llevado la noche que vi a Matt por primera vez. Me comentó que le había gustado como lucía, así que me la puse esa vez, con unas medias pantis. En esos momentos aún tenía bastante firme el sentido del pudor. Unas botas y una blusa blanca también, sobré una casaca de cuero negra (que él me compró) eran todo lo demás que llevaba encima esa noche. Grace salió al momento a recibirnos, puesto que medio bar nos miraba y muchas de las chicas pasaban su mirada de él a mí formando unas graciosas expresiones para luego mirarse unas a otras y comprobar que no eran ellas las que estaban locas. Nos llevó a una mesa en un salón privado y se sentó a preguntarme todo el asunto. No habló mucho con Matt, excepto para cortarme y agradecerle el haberme salvado en la balacera y para darle su tarjeta con su verdadero número de celular detrás en caso de que tuviera problemas conmigo y necesitara algún consejo sobre cómo actuar en ciertos de mis asuntos. Nos retiramos un rato al tocador y¡vaya la que me esperaba ahí! Medio harem estaba esperando a que entrara. Las que conocían a Matt y querían saber quién diablos era yo y las que me conocían del bar y ahora querían averiguar cómo demonios hice para atraparlo. Meredy se me lanzó encima gritando _"¡Alice¡Perra barata¿Así que no te interesaba, eh¿Qué andan haciendo los dos juntitos?". _Cass apareció por la puerta y después de pasarme la mano por todos lados a manera de saludo también arremetió diciendo que acababa de ir a saludar a Matt y cuando le preguntó por mí, él le había respondido que yo era su chica y que sí acaso tenía algún problema con ello. Una chica, que se acercó a mí presentándose como Alex, me preguntó simplemente cómo fue. Créeme, no estaba de humor para contarle esas cosas a todo el mundo. Sólo le dije que dormimos y que luego me descubrió comiendo chocolate, que al principio se molestó pero que luego él mismo me instó a seguir con el chocolate. Otras chicas se me acercaron a preguntar algunos detalles extras, cómo si realmente no me creyeran lo dicho. Aunque, sinceramente, de haber sido ellas y de tanto haber conocido a Matt, no lo hubiese creído tampoco. Sí, disculpa si me rio, pero se me hace irónico. El asunto es que, después del interrogatorio, regresé con Grace a la mesa, seguida de un pequeño grupo de las de los servicios (las demás tenían clientes, supongo). Cuando me vio, Matt se levantó a darme el encuentro y me besó tan intensamente que hasta a mí me costó recuperarme de la sorpresa. _"¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Estaba empezando a pensar que alguien se había querido meter contigo. Si no volvías en un minuto iba a empezar a volar cabezas."_ Nos sentamos y Alex se acercó llevando unas cervezas y una barra de chocolate, alegando que sabían por Grace que me fascinaban las barras de chocolate. Matt miró a la chica, luego a Grace y pasó su vista distraídamente a la entradilla del salón en que estábamos. Luego tomó el chocolate antes que yo pudiera alcanzarlo y, cómo la noche en que nos reconciliamos, lo abrió y empezó a dármelo de comer, pero esta vez, él fue el que comió un gran pedazo y empezó a besarme. El chocolate ya casi líquido, tan caliente en su boca era un verdadero éxtasis. Profundizo más el beso y yo correspondí presionando más. No creo tener que decir que esa noche terminamos entre sábanas y chocolate una vez más. Incluso yo me estaba volviendo adicta a esos encuentros. No era que me hubiera transformado enteramente en otra depravada, pero él se las ingeniaba y cada vez iba descubriendo que me excitaba o que cosas estaba más tentada a probar.

Así como él cambió, yo tuve mis… bueno, no fueron nada pequeños, más bien grandes cambios. Primero, él remodeló todo mi guardarropa. ¡Dios! Esa mañana me desperté después de haber estado trabajando en un informe en mi departamento toda la noche. Estaba media sonámbula supongo, porque no sé cómo le firmé el registro a un repartidor y, luego de una ducha, cuando me fije en el pedido, eran prendas, prendas y más prendas. Todas de marcas carísimas. Había faldas, pantalones, blusas, vestidos, casacas, de todo. Incluso luego me llegó otra entrega que llevaba cantidades de pares de zapatos, botas (había unas de Channel que me mataban y ¡ahí estaban!), botines, y hasta algunas zapatillas y sandalias bastante hermosas. Yo me quedé pensando _"¿Grace? Pero si aún no es mi cumpleaños"._ No me imaginaba quien más podría saber exactamente que marcas y estilos de ropa me gustan. Aunque también encontré ciertas prendas fuera de mi contexto, como las que usaban las chicas que trabajaban con Grace. Entonces, empecé mi propia metamorfosis sin proponérmelo. Luego me di cuenta de que la ropa verdaderamente cambia a la gente. Mis amigos se mostraron bastante impactados ese día al verme llegar con esas botas de Channel que tanto me encantaban, una bonita falda a juego y un polar delgado gris de hombros desnudos. De ahí me enteré que Matt era el que me había comprado toda esa ropa. Pues¿recuerdas que Grace le dejó su tarjeta? Ya me imagino que esos dos se las arreglaron para esa y otras cosas más que luego te contaré. En fin, un nuevo guardarropa, una nueva y tal vez más inocentemente salvaje actitud, un novio perfecto en más de un sentido y sexo frecuente se volvieron las etiquetas predilectas de mi nueva vida.

Además de ello, también mi relación con Matt evolucionó. No solía hablar mucho de sus cosas normalmente, pero en momentos de cama podía preguntar lo que sea que fuese sin temor a consecuencias. Descubrí sus intereses, sus gustos, sus deseos (ninguno en especial, sólo vivir tranquilamente sin que lo molesten, según me dijo), el motivo de sus anteriores andadas, etc. Me reí mucho cuando nos dimos cuenta de que yo era mayor que él. ¡No parecía para nada! Sí, por unos 5 meses más o menos. Y lo arrojé a la cama por cuarta vez esa noche cuando descubrí que él era el bendito hacker al que siempre había alabado por hacerme la vida más sencilla con sus programas de software libre y creo que esa fue la primera vez en que la enérgica total fui yo. Con cada cosa que sabía de él, me encantaba más. Él se me hacía increíble. Aunque aún pienso que, en algunos puntos, era un idiota. Se comportaba como un niño inmaduro. Por ejemplo, tenía que hacer algún trabajo o estudiar para un examen y me tenía que ir o no iba a pasar el fin de semana con él, entonces hacía sus berrinchadas y hasta me lloraba, no dejaba que me fuera. Cuando cedía y me quedaba, me abrazaba un rato y después se iba directo a su ordenador o sacaba un videojuego, pero se encargaba de que la puerta le avisara apenas se activara el código. Claro que, por incidentes como estos y por algunos otros, supongo que mi desempeño en la universidad también cayó algo, pero eso no es muy relevante ahora. El que verdaderamente me hizo cambiar no fue Matt, después de todo. Además, era totalmente posesivo y sumamente celoso. Me iba a recoger de la universidad casi todo el tiempo. Mis amigos se habían acostumbrado a verlo donde la primera vez, esperando a que saliera. Supongo que lo relacionaron con todos mis cambios, pero nunca hicieron grandes comentarios. Mis amigas me preguntaban por él a veces. De seguro habrán pensado lo peor cuando les dije que ni siquiera sabía su verdadero nombre. Eso es algo que también aprendí. Una vez le pregunté su apellido y no me dijo nada concreto, sólo me respondió que Matt no era su verdadero nombre, pero que tampoco podía dármelo ya que desde siempre ha sido lo único que de verdad le ha pertenecido así que, por favor, no se lo volviera a preguntar. Al principio no conseguí entenderlo, pero acepté y lo abracé como en señal de apoyo. Más tarde agregó, sin que yo hubiese dicho nada, que quizá algún día me lo diría. Desde entonces, toda cuestión acerca de su nombre y más aún, de su pasado, se volvieron tabú. Su actitud cambiaba totalmente apenas nuestra conversación circundaba el tema, así que lo evitaba todo el tiempo. Después de todo, nuestra relación, aunque no muy normal, era estable. Ambos estábamos muy felices y nos sentíamos complacidos uno con el otro. Él me trataba como su mayor tesoro, su más preciada posesión, su compañera, y él no podía ser más perfecto, más ideal, más atractivo y más gentil.

Los meses pasabas y mi vida con Matt prácticamente estaba hecha. Ya casi no vivía en mi departamento. Iba muy ocasionalmente y sólo cuando tenía que reunirme con algunos compañeros para hacer un trabajo o necesitaba a Matt fuera de mi espacio nocturno para estudiar algo importante. Fuera de eso, ya no pasaba por ahí, ni siquiera para recoger algo. Todo lo tenía donde Matt y, aunque al principio me rehusé, él se hacía cargo de todas mis cuentas y me daba todo cuanto quisiera que pudiese obtener mediante el dinero. Me costaba pensar de dónde obtenía tanto dinero, alguien como él que no tenía ningún trabajo conocido, además de pasar horas y horas (las que yo no estaba en la universidad, haciendo tareas o lo que sea que tuviese que hacer) frente a un ordenador y tantos otros equipos. Por otro lado, le enseñé a comer y vivir bien. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé limpiando su apartamento. Aunque no lo pareciera al principio, era un desastre. Todo estaba montado sólo para dar la apariencia, pero cuando ibas más a fondo encontrabas de todo. Yo me encargaba de limpiar lo que podía, y él también, en ciertas ocasiones en que su voluntad de tenerme en la cama con él a tiempo lo hacían tomar un sacudidor y ayudarme, se encargaba de algunas cosas. No le pude quitar el hábito del cigarro. Al menos conseguí que no fumara antes del sexo. No tenía problemas con el alcohol, a mí también me gustaba. Sobre la comida, me pasaba de vez en cuando por el taller de cocina a aprender nuevas recetas y me encargaba de alimentarlo bien, aunque cuando no podía o no tenía tiempo para cocinar, terminábamos comprando comida para llevar. De paso, él también me ayudó con ciertas cosas en lo respecto a las computadoras y hasta diseñó un programa exclusivo para mí. Sí, es que estaba tratando de hacer algo y no encontraba ningún buen programa por el que no tuviera que hacer todo parte por parte. Me quejé en voz alta y él salió al rescate. Mi sexy héroe saliendo en bóxers después de una ducha. ¡Ay¡Disculpa! Es que me acordé de ese momento y bueno… Está bien, es bueno que lo recuerde. Me siento feliz de tener vívidos sus recuerdos en mí. En fin, cada uno aportó con lo suyo a la relación. Incluso ambos, juntos, nos salimos un poco de esa burbuja que teníamos para con los otros. Bueno, yo tampoco era del tipo sociable. Si te soy sincera, era igual que Matt, siempre me la pasaba en casa, no me gustaba salir a menos que fuese necesario o que me fuese favorable. Aunque, a diferencia de él, mi entorno estaba rodeado de personas con las que constantemente interactuaba y con las cuales entablaba amistad. Con el paso de los meses, incluso llegamos a hacer cosas que ni siquiera se me cruzó por la cabeza que haría en mi vida. Recuerdo que a veces, no sé cómo, se las arreglaba para entrar en la universidad y hasta en la sección de las chicas del campo deportivo. Como me tocaba deportes en el último turno los jueves y, creo que no tengo que decirlo, él me iba a recoger, supongo que se habrá aburrido de esperarme afuera y se tomó la libertad de entrar a echar un vistazo. Afortunadamente, yo soy siempre la última en salir. No, sólo que me demoro demasiado bañándome. No puedo evitarlo. Amo el agua caliente, así que siempre me quedo un buen rato bañándome, y cómo todos mis conocidos sabían que mi "novio" iba a recogerme, se despedían de mí y se iban. Supongo que a justas se quedaba la administradora y la encargada de la limpieza. El punto es que de súbito me topo con Matt bien tranquilo esperándome en mi casillero y yo sólo con una toalla encima después del baño. ¡Ah! También me hizo esas abordadas en dos ocasiones dentro de la biblioteca. Se me salía el corazón cada vez que sentía a alguien acercarse por los estantes. No me imagino lo que hubiera pasado si nos hubieran sorprendido. ¡Qué desastre! No, bueno, no es que no me gustara. Es que… ¡Oye¡No te rías¡Qué molesto! Sigue así y me lo pensaré mejor antes de continuar con la historia. Bueno, yo también lo siento. Creo que acordarme de él así me afecta. Sí, es como si volviera a esas épocas, cuando él aún estaba ahí y tenía ese poder sobre mí, de hacerme comportar como una chiquilla entre sus brazos. Él siempre, sin importar las circunstancias, era muy gentil. Él siempre me sonreía. Incluso en esa última vez, también sonrió. Bueno, los meses pasaron, cumplí los 20 años, los cuales celebré como nunca antes celebré un cumpleaños. Sí, digamos que fue algo salvaje. ¡No¡Definitivamente no entraremos en detalles sobre eso! Simplemente, las cosas no podían irnos mejor. Todo era una maravilla. ¡Todo! Hasta que llegó él…

No tengo remordimiento alguno en lo que respecta a mi encuentro con Mello. Es más, creo que no sería la persona que soy ahora si él no hubiese aparecido en mi vida, en nuestras vidas. Él sólo hecho de verlo ahí, sentado en el sofá de Matt esa tarde que regresaba de clases fue todo lo que necesité para comprender al menos algo de la verdad de lo que estaba pasando. Aún lo recuerdo claramente. No creo que sea capaz de olvidarlo alguna vez. Era noviembre y yo regresaba de la universidad sola, como pocas veces antes había acontecido. Esperé a Matt en la salida y de por sí ya me parecía extraño que no llegase. Solía avisarme las pocas veces que no vendría. Me preocupé más cuando noté que no respondía a mis llamadas. Era demasiado poco común que él no tuviese a la mano su móvil. En fin, probablemente habría tenido que hacer algo y capaz se estaba tomando una ducha, por ello no alcanzaba su teléfono móvil. Capaz se había topado con un acontecimiento interesante en la red y estaba muy ocupado como para atender la llamada. Intenté tranquilizarme tomando esas y otras posibles razones que explicaran porque no podía saber nada de él. Tomé las precauciones de siempre y retorné al apartamento. Todo estaba cerrado, como de costumbre. Desactive las alarmas y abrí las puestas principales. Active el ascensor como siempre había visto a Matt hacer y finalmente, saqué la llave que él me había obsequiado. El apartamento no tenía ningún sistema en especial. Matt estaba bastante confiado de que nadie podría entrar al edificio como para molestarse en agregar alguna clase de cerradura especial a esa puerta. A lo sumo la dejaba cerrada con llave cuando ninguno de los dos estaba, e incluso eso creo que lo hizo porque yo se lo mencioné. Abrí la puerta, que había estado asegurada, lo que indicaba que él no se encontraba en casa. Fui directo a la habitación, dejé mis cosas y me dirigí a hacer la cena, como de costumbre. Entonces noté la presencia de alguien en el salón que Matt usaba como estudio, si es que así podría llamarse. Por un momento, simplemente lo tomé como una imaginación mía, pero fue entonces cuando escuché el crujir del chocolate, el sonido crocante de este bajo los dientes. _¿Matt?_, fue lo que pensé, pero de ahí recordé que había encontrado la puerta cerrada. Me acerqué cuidadosamente y esa fue la primera vez que vi a Mello. Una hermosa figura, tan idéntica a la mía, envuelta en cuero y cuya expresión se ocultaba bajo una capucha negra. Él se giró al sentirme en la entradilla del salón y fue como verme en un espejo, más bien, ver a un yo anterior. Su cabello era más corto y algo más lacio, como lo solía llevar cuando niña. Sus ojos era tan celestes y brillantes como los míos y destellaban fuerza y determinación. Su piel tan blanca, sus rasgos finos. Aún momentos después me percaté de las cicatrices no del todo curadas que llevaba. Descartando esas marcas, que se veían en su rostro y asomaban su hombro podría haberlo confundido con un reflejo de mi niñez provocado por mi memoria. El crujir del chocolate me volvió en mí nuevamente. Me miraba y comía. Me analizaba. Sentía su mirada recorrerme de arriba abajo y, por segundos, sentía el crujir más intenso, más fuerte, como si estuviera destrozando el chocolate más rápido, más efusivamente. Entonces, quebró la mitad de la barra que le sobraba y sólo exclamo: _¡Ese bastardo!_. Yo no hacía más que observarlo. Prácticamente, estaba en shock. Muchas cosas se venían a mi mente, pero todo se volvió tan claro en el instante en que lo escuché decir _"Mello¿abriste tú la puerta?"_ mientras llegaba que hasta me mande al diablo a mí misma por haber sido tan estúpida al no darme cuenta antes. Fue como si lo dispararan a mi mente. "Mello". Recordé dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes como si hubiese sido el minuto anterior. Lo recordé, recordé esa noche, y todo se volvió repulsivamente claro. Mello y yo éramos la misma persona. A ojos de Matt, él y yo éramos lo mismo. Es más, yo era quien era igual a él. Una mera coincidencia, algo que resultó favorable ante sus ojos. En ese momento, no pude evitar pensar en otra palabra que "usar". Volví mis ojos hacia los suyos, que me volvían una mirada contrariada y bastante abrumada bajo las antiparras. En ese momento, el ver su mirada me hizo comprender todo. No obstante, no quería creer que de verdad estaba pasando. Me costaba creer que algo como eso acaba de pasar. Era mi mundo, que tan amenamente habíamos construido juntos, lo que se venía abajo y yo, no sabía por qué, también sentía que me estaba derrumbando y, después de esos incontables segundos, reaccioné de la única forma en la que uno nunca se hubiera imaginado que respondería. Sonreí. Sólo sonreí, me acerqué a él, cómo un ama de casa que da la bienvenida a su marido después de su jornada de trabajo, lo saludé y lo besé. No fue un beso como de costumbre. Simplemente un beso. Un simple roce de labios. Eso fue todo. Me encaminé a la cocina. Él no se volvió a verme. Entonces me detuve un segundo y le susurré: _"No quiero perderte tan fácilmente"_. No me respondió y sólo entró al salón cuando me sintió desaparecer cerrando la puerta de la cocina. No lloré, gemí o hice alguna exclamación que denotara tristeza u odio durante mi estancia en la cocina. Empezaron a hablar y yo empecé a preparar la cena. No es que escapara. Simplemente pensé, o creo que sería mejor decir que mi instinto me guió por sí mismo, no tomar las cosas del modo emocional. Cocinar me tranquilizó, me ayudó a despejar mi mente y a no escuchar su plática. El tiempo que pasé ahí me ayudó a poner mis ideas en orden, a atar todos los cabos y a tomar las conclusiones adecuadas. Las cosas resaltaban tan nítidamente con sólo pensarlas. Yo era la perfecta copia de Mello, o al menos lo era físicamente. Mi conducta fue pulida y moldeada a deseo de Matt y por su propia mano para que se pareciese a la de Mello. Yo era el experimento que mejor había resultado. La mejor de todas las actrices. Lo que no conseguía entender era por qué Matt necesitaba una muñeca si podía tener a Mello. No podía entender por qué Mello y Matt no habían estado juntos antes. La aparición súbita de Mello, sus cicatrices, su mirada. Sólo eso me confundía. De todas formas, quería escucharlo de él. Quería que él me dijera todo, que me confirmara si lo que había creído que ocurría era cierto, y, más importante, quería que él me dijera que iba ha hacer yo, que terminaría siendo yo para él.

Terminé de poner la mesa y servir los platos. Saqué las bebidas y preparé un sitio extra, algo que nuestra pequeña mesa en la cocina no estaba acostumbrada a soportar. Solté mi cabellera, que había continuado creciendo en los pasados meses, larga y ondulada. Retiré el delantal y alisé mi falda y salí de la cocina a llamarlos, a ambos, a cenar. Bueno, de nada servía a esas alturas ignorar la existencia de Mello o su presencia en casa. Su conversación se detuvo abruptamente apenas escucharon la puerta abrirse. Cuando me asomé a la entrada del salón, ambos me miraban fijamente, como esperando alguna reacción. Mello seguía comiendo chocolate, pero ahora él estaba de pie, apoyado en la mesa del ordenador y Matt sentado en su sillón, justo en frente de él. Ni bien les anuncié la cena, me retiré a la cocina sin esperar respuesta. Ya podríamos hablar tranquilamente del asunto. Matt sabía que no iba simplemente a aceptar lo que veía, sino que lo haría a él cargar con lo que tuviera por ello. Habíamos vivido juntos mucho tiempo. Él lo sabía, su mirada hace un rato me lo había revelado todo. ¡Dios! Se me hacía tan difícil. Era increíble tenerlo ahí, justo en frente de mí. Los dos, ambos, éramos la versión opuesta del otro. Hasta, dejando todos los pensamientos negativos de lado, por un momento pensé que no me molestaría haber nacido hombre si hubiese sabido que sería así de hermoso. Bueno, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, ni él a mí. Nos mirábamos uno al otro tan descaradamente que hasta Matt dio señas de disgusto por lo bajo. Terminada la cena, empecé a recoger todo y mientras me dirigía al lavaplatos le solté a Matt algo como un _"Iré apenas terminé"_. La verdad, no estoy muy segura de qué balbuceé. Mis manos temblaban y sólo me concentré en que ellos no se fijaran y en que los platos no tuvieran que sufrir las consecuencias de ello. Entré al salón y lo primero que hice fue encarar a Matt con un _"Dime lo que tengas que decir. Yo ya tengo una idea de todo lo referente a tu "Dulce Mello". Y, por cierto, Mello, mi nombre es Alice. Gusto en conocerte"_. No, siempre he sido así. Supongo que es algo bueno de mí. No suelo ser afectada mucho por mis emociones. Al menos no al momento en que necesito estar consciente para defenderme. Era mejor así, dejar todo en claro al momento. Entonces, él hizo algo que únicamente le había visto hacer cuando estábamos en la intimidad o cuando se bañaba, se quitó las antiparras. Y así, con esos ojos fulminándome, empezó a contármelo todo, sobre él, sobre Mello, sobre Wammy's House, L y Kira, y sobre porqué Mello había aparecido, su deseo de vengar a L venciendo a Kira. Me lo dijo todo, pero no me dijo exactamente lo que necesitaba saber. Quería que me contara acerca de su relación con Mello. Quería saber por qué estaba ahí, por qué veía a alguien totalmente igual a mí, exceptuando por algunos detalles, como el hecho de que era hombre, por ejemplo. Cuando terminó, permanecía apoyada en el arco de la entrada del salón, mirándolo intensamente. No prosiguió. Él no iba a decírmelo. Mello lo miró a él, presintiendo exactamente lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza. Se levantó y fue directo a él, me echó una mirada y una sonrisa burlona y lo besó. Matt se quedó atónito por un momento. Reaccionó y alejó a Mello de él un tanto brusco. Mello volvió a morder su chocolate (mis barras de chocolate iban desapareciendo tan rápido…) y le espetó: _"Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de antes. No maduras nada. Encárgate de los problemas que tú mismo creas"_. Matt lo miró con cierta melancolía, pero se volvió hacia mí e, imitando a Mello, se acercó a mí haciendo una ademán de querer tomar mi rostro. Me negué. Giré el rostro hacia un lado y obstruí el camino de su mano. _"Él es a quién estabas buscando. No deberías tocarme ahora"_, le dije, y dirigiéndome a Mello simplemente agregué: _"¡Muéstrame¡Muéstrame la diferencia que existe entre tú y yo! Quiero saber, quiero saber si es cierto que sólo fui un reflejo de tu persona"_. Ni bien dije eso, Matt saltó de repente negándose, alegando que algo así era innecesario. Incluso recuerdo que dijo algo de que necesitaba pensarlo. Era como si no estuviera del todo seguro de lo que deseaba, de a quién deseaba. Tal vez lo hice bien cómo un reemplazo, después de todo. Mello se sonrió, no dejaba de mirarme desde que le había hecho esa petición, hasta había olvidado su chocolate y, por primera vez en toda la noche, me dirigió la palabra. _"Si eso es lo que quieres". _Le dije que me siguiera y él lo hizo. Avanzó conmigo hasta la habitación que desde hace tanto tiempo acostumbraba a compartir con Matt. Sólo entré, tomé un pequeño sillón de la esquina y lo desplacé en frente de la cama y me senté. No observé otra cosa que la cama, no hasta el momento en que salí de la habitación momentos más tarde. Matt irrumpió en la habitación cómo un niño desesperado, exigiéndonos a Mello y a mí que nos detuviéramos. Yo no dije nada. Estaba preparada para lo que vendría, y confiaba en que Mello se encargaría de todo, si es que en verdad ambos estábamos pensando en lo mismo en ese instante. Él se acercó a Matt y volvió a besarlo, lo tranquilizaba, le repetía continuamente que eso era lo que yo le había pedido. Su actitud con él era totalmente diferente de la forma amenazadora y fuerte que había visto en el salón. Su mirada se había vuelto más dulce y sus acciones más afectuosas. Lo haló de su chaleco y lo llevó a la cama. Él tenía todo el control. Ya habían entrado a mi campo visual, entonces Matt empezó a corresponder. Acarició suavemente su rostro, sus cicatrices. Extendió a un ahora sumiso Mello en la cama mientras pasaba de sus labios a su cuello con la misma suavidad que recordaba que usó conmigo la primera vez. No quería creer que de verdad le estaba correspondiendo de la misma forma en que lo hacía conmigo. Los suaves gemidos y suspiros de Mello, sus brazos rodeándole. Y Matt empezó a llamar su nombre. Lo hacía de una forma tan suave, con una voz tan sutil, tan llena de amor y de deseo. Retiró sus guantes y corrió con desesperante paciencia el cierre que lo separaba de la blanca piel de Mello, quien a su vez luchaba con el chaleco de Matt. Una vez Matt lo despojó de aquella pequeña pieza de cuero, él mismo se encargó de descubrir su torso por completo. Los pequeños y delirantes sonidos crecían en mi cabeza cada vez que Matt acercaba sus labios hacia él, recorriendo su rostro. Sólo este punto ya era bastante para mí. Verlo tocar su torso, acercar sus labios y recorrerlo con su lengua. El rosario tan hermoso que Mello llevaba se agitaba con cada pequeña sacudida. Y, luego, las manos de Matt desataron las tiras del pantalón y pude observar a Mello vibrar cuando sintió la mano de Matt hacer contacto con su virilidad. Matt estaba descendiendo hacia ahí lentamente desde su torso. Yo estaba en una especie de _"¡Oh¡Dios¿En serio va a hacerlo?"_, pero no podía hacer nada, mi cuerpo no me respondía. Entonces, justo a unos centímetros de él, Mello lo detuvo y lo empujó irguiéndose hasta sentarse en la cama. El rostro contrariado de Matt me sorprendió. Él en serio iba a hacerlo. Sin embargo Mello me ahorró el espectáculo. Se inclinó y se sentó más en el centro de la cama y le pidió directamente que lo dejara hacerlo. Matt le miró dulcemente, demasiado hermosamente dulce, se inclinó hacia él y le beso mientras prosiguió acariciándolo, en lo que Mello desataba su cinturón y bajaba el cierre, buscándolo también. Matt se unió a los gemidos, llamando a Mello. Entonces, lo abrazó y se giró, colocando a Mello sobre él. Esta vez, Mello descendió a él. Matt se apoyó en sus brazos y se sentó facilitándole a Mello el camino. Entonces la boca de Mello se volvió mi centro de atención. La forma en que acariciaba a Matt con sus labios, con su lengua. Matt nunca, ni una sola vez, me pidió algo como aquello. No recuerdo siquiera que alguna vez lo mencionara, a pesar de que él si había usado sus labios y su lengua para tocarme. No obstante, Mello se lo había pedido. Él fue el que se lo pidió. Matt suspiraba y, en lo que pensaba, no me percaté que había llevado su mano dentro del pantalón de Mello y empezaba a acariciarlo también. El pantalón de Mello se deslizó, permitiéndome observar como Matt acariciaba ese pequeño orificio y empezaba a introducir sus dedos en él. Empezaron a conversar, a charlar entre ellos. _"No recordaba que fueras tan sumiso. Debes de haberme extrañado mucho". "Seguro que no más de lo que tú me extrañaste a mí. Incluso mira lo que hiciste, idiota". "Mello, espera…" "¿Qué¿Tan rápido? Aguanta un poco más, hombre"._ Hasta que finalmente dejó su miembro y lo empujó a la cama, mientras lo besaba. Matt volvió a acariciarlo, dejando su hendidura en paz, después de todo el asunto. Se besaban aún cuando sus bocas se transmitían esos líquidos y sus manos los esparcían por su cuerpo. ¡Dios¡Nunca había visto algo tan fuerte¿Habríamos hecho algo parecido antes, Matt y yo? De alguna forma, eso empezaba a dejar de importarme. Tenía mis ojos sobre ellos y no podía pensar en nada más. Estaba siendo absorbida por ese espectáculo tan bello y puro. Matt estrechó a Mello en sus brazos, lo despojó de su pantalón enteramente y sin dejar de acariciarlo le susurró al oído que lo dejara entrar. Vi que Mello sonrió complacido y rodeando su espalda, se abrió aún más, dejándole una fácil entrada a Matt. Cuando Matt empezó a moverse dentro de él, inclusive yo empecé a sentir su tacto en mi interior. Lo escuché llamar su nombre tantas veces, entre suspiros y clamores, correspondidos por los de Matt. Y cuando ellos mismos ya no pudieron más y se entregaron finalmente al éxtasis, al placer de estar unido a alguien quien amas, también yo fui capaz de sentirlo. Su suave respiración entrecortada. El brillo de la piel, llena de sudor, lágrimas y éxtasis. Sus ojos entrecerrados. Matt lo besó dulcemente, en los labios, en su rostro, acariciando suavemente sus rasgos, y nuevamente le oí decir _"Dulce Mello"_, pero esta vez iba dirigido a la persona correcta, a la persona a quien de verdad quería decirle esas simples y hermosas palabras. Rompió el vínculo justo un instante antes de caer a su lado, profundamente dormido, después que Mello. Lo tenía aferrado a él, cuerpo contra cuerpo, compartiendo el mismo calor. Era todo. Se había terminado. Y yo aún sentía el éxtasis. Ese éxtasis tan glorioso. No era un éxtasis provocado por el hecho de que los había observado intimar, ni tampoco uno comparable al provocado por un orgasmo, aunque era demasiado parecido a él. Era una sensación tan hermosa, tan increíble, tan pura, que me hacía sentir tan feliz y tan llena de paz. Era como apreciar la verdadera belleza. Había apreciado algo hermoso y celestial. La belleza, que es la forma más cercana y pura a lo divino. Mi cuerpo se sentía liviano, mi alma flotaba libremente y mi cuerpo y mente eran consientes de su presencia en mi ser. Era como tocar el Sol. Él era todo lo que era necesario para vivir. Entonces lo comprendí. Mi cuerpo se restauraba. Mi mente volvía de su místico viaje y se depositaba nuevamente donde debía estar. Recuperé la movilidad y mis ojos se percataron de que aún seguían fijos en la misma imagen. Dos cuerpos jóvenes y hermosos, reposando juntos, estrechamente abrazados, complacidos y sonrientes. Me levanté y me dirigí a la cama. Halé de las sábanas y los cubrí con ellas. Retiré el cabello de Matt de su rostro. ¡Qué hermoso se veía! No pude evitar sentir celos de Mello. Esa paz que los rodeaba a ambos, que incluso me rodeaba a mí. Todo había sido a causa de él. Dejé el cuarto y entré al salón. Saqué una de las tantas botellas de vino que solía usar para acompañar la cena y me serví una copa. El vino se sentía bien. Sumaba calor a mi cuerpo aún conmocionado. Me senté en el sillón rojo y bebí un par de copas más. Luego, el vino dejó de complacerme. Dejé la botella de lado y me recosté en el sillón. Mi mente no estaba ya del todo consciente. Miré el techo como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto. Pase mis dedos sobre mis labios como si nunca antes hubiera reparado en su suavidad. No obstante, el calor estaba pasando. Me giré a un lado, de cara al sillón y rodee mi cuerpo con mis brazos tratando de recuperar aquel calor que se escapaba más y más. Todo se volvía tan frío. Me encogí suavemente en la oscuridad del salón y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloré. Lloré y mis manos acallaron mis sollozos. Pensé que llorar me ayudaría. Pensé que tal vez podría calmar mi corazón. Me equivoqué. Mis lágrimas sólo consiguieron incrementar el frío y la soledad que sentía en ese momento. No obstante, no podía evitar que fluyeran de mis ojos. Era tan difícil como detener el dolor y el desasosiego que se desataban en mi interior. El mundo había cambiado. El universo se había reformado. Un nuevo sol, más brillante, había aparecido. Yo aún giraba en torno a Matt, pero él ahora se había vuelto un simple planeta por voluntad propia. Ahora, Matt giraba alrededor de Mello, tomando su calor, y yo, yo era simplemente una fría y rocosa luna, tan pequeña e incapaz que jamás conseguiría eclipsar el sol.

* * *

Hola a todos!!! Y un mes después (n.nU) aquí tienen otro cap!!! xD Sorry por la demora, pero la escena hardcore se me hizo bien difícil o.o Es más, se suponía que iba a poner otra escena más en este cap, pero ya no tengo tiempo, parto a las 4 de viaje y son la 1:50 y no he dormido nada ;o; Alcanzaré a dormir hora y media con suerte u-u Bueno, vamos a los reviews :D 

GadissGrayword: Wiii!! Que beio que te pases a leer ;o; Arigatou! Bue, las cosas irán saliendo xD A mí también me agrada el asunto de que Mello sea mayor que Matt (eso me dió una idea de un shota extremadamente peligroso en Wammy's). En sí tienes razón, Mello es mucho más fuerte que Matt en casi todo los niveles que te puedas imaginar. El asunto aquí es que Matt se volvió lo que es por su necesidad de Mello. Ahora que Mello a vuelto pues... bue, mejor no spoileo :D Sigue leyendo y lo descubrirás n.- Sigue escribiendo megareviews non Los leeré todos xDDD Thanks!!! n.n

Kamimura: Oh!! Ojalá este cap también te suene interesante xDDD Ser algo complicado contar historias por el teléfono. Imáginate lo que alguien se demoraria contando todo eso, y mira que no agregó las respuestas y comentarios del interlocutor xD

x Aru x: Nuevamente, te he hecho esperar mucho. Lo siento de veras u.u Ojalá el cap te guste. Por supuesto que iba a tener yaoi (Kira! soy la más depravada!! deberían quemarme viva o-o), lo malo es que me gusta tanto esta pareja (OTP!!) que me siento muy presionada a la hora de escribir la parte hardcore xDD Quería que fuera perfecto y hermoso. Que Kira me ayude y les guste! ;o; Bueno, Alice no sabía nada de Mello. A decir verdad, la primera vez que leí el nombre lo relacioné con "mashmello" xD (un bombón de chocolate). Sobre lo del chocolate, la idea se me hacia muy sensual y, como que el asunto de Mello es el chocolate, así que que mejor para fijar las relaciones entre Matt y Alice (alias: la Mello). Bueno, un saludo. Espero tu review n.n Ojalá te guste!

Yuki-dono: Bue, nu worry! Mi saber, está hasta el colmo de la intriga. En fin, Alice recién acaba de conocer a Mello y, como es inteligente la ninia, ató los cabos y tadá!! Bue, a estas alturas, podrás saber algo xD Ojalá me sigas leyendo. Seguiré develando los misterios de a pocos xDDD

Iondra: (hug) No mueras!!! Escribiré xDD Sólo tenme paciencia y deja los cuchillos en paz o-o ¿Quién fuera Alice? Kira!!! (psyco mode: on) Odio a la maldita btch por simplemente haberlos visto a esos dos en pleno acto sexual a sólo unos centímetros de la acción, y me odio a mi misma por haberla creado y dejarle hacer todo eso!!!!! ;O; (psyco mode: off) Lo del chocolate es Kira!!! (babea) Bue, aquí tienes. Que aproveche!! xD

iza: Gomen por lo weird del fic. Es la primera vez que escribo en este estilo xD pero me alegra que te haya atrapado (da saltitos por toda la habitación). Aquí te dejo otro cap que seguro te atrapa de nuevo xD Espero verte por aquí de nuevo. Byes!!! n.n

Bueno, las 2:10 o-o Ya fue mi sueño ;o; Un beso a todas y ojalá les guste el cap xDD Espero sus comentarios n.n Desfóguense y escriban tanto como quieran :D Trataré de volver más temprano, pero presiento que el siguiente cap me va a costar xD Matt para todas!! Eeeeeiiiiiioooozzzz!!!! n.-


End file.
